Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-pressure gas tank and a liner with mouthpiece.
Description of Related Art
A high-pressure gas tank is formed by coating a liner as a core material with a carbon fiber-reinforced plastic or a glass fiber-reinforced plastic (hereinafter collectively referred to as fiber-reinforced resin layer). A mouthpiece is mounted to an end of the liner for gas supply in the tank or gas refill into the tank. The liner is generally formed as a resin hollow container having gas barrier property in terms of weight reduction, and the mouthpiece is a metal molded product. The fiber-reinforced resin layer is formed by a filament winding method (hereinafter referred to as “FW method”) that includes winding fiber bundles impregnated with a thermosetting resin such as an epoxy resin to cover the surface of the liner equipped with the mouthpiece, and then heating and curing the thermosetting resin.
JP 2012-82873A teaches to apply a film from the surface of the periphery of the mouthpiece down to the surface of the periphery of the liner, in order to suppress the thermosetting resin, which has flowability prior to curing, from entering between the mouthpiece and the liner, thereby ensuring the gas sealing property between the mouthpiece and the liner during the curing process of the thermosetting resin.